


Under Steve's Eyes

by thesummersoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, I cant help but imagine all original female characters being black, I should be working anyway, Natural Hair, Original Female Character of Color, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, it was all inspired by a print of a text message I saw on weheartit, never wrote for ao3, sexy steve rogers, sorry - Freeform, too many tags, what is this, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummersoldier/pseuds/thesummersoldier
Summary: Under Steve's eyes you felt seen, you felt important, you felt like the most beautiful woman in the room.





	Under Steve's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this text that got me inspired to write but feel like in the middle it was all lost on me.

Since the beginning of your flirting, what mostly attracted you about Steve was the way he looked at you. With a passion and hunger that had never been directed at your body but suddenly you couldn’t go without searching Steve’s eyes on any of the Avengers get togethers. You still had a bit of an impostor syndrome, thinking how did you get to the high grounds of SHIELD and the Avengers but there you were sipping wine and talking to Clint about his new arrows and Lucky’s favorite dog food.  
Steve stared at you from across the room, sure he was good at pretending to listen to what Bruce was excitedly talking but you, without shame, knew that his eyes were locked on you. 

Up until now your relationship with Steve remained on one date to the café on the neighboring city of the compound. Café latte for him and red velvet cake with tea for you. He was the one with the impressive life but he just looked and sounded so interested in your life and ascend into SHIELD and working in the compound as support for the Avengers.  
You couldn’t call yourself stunning or impressive in anyway but under Steve’s gaze you felt important, seen and dare you to think, pretty. It was simple, Steve had a way of making every one feel important in their own way and you were glad that he had chosen you to give his undivided attention.

 

During the party, you tried the most to not make heart eyes at the man, no one had explicitly told you about rules against dating any of the heroes but well, there were a huge number of spies in the building and of course, all of them knew about you two. (There was not much to know anyway).  
After sipping the same glass of wine for at least forty five minutes you had the guts to approach Steve. He, of course, gladly walked away from Bruce’s conversation to have any sense of privacy with you waiting by the main windows.

 

\- Hiya Steve, good party huh? – You couldn’t help but regretting everything that came out of your mouth as soon as he came close to you.  
\- Hi and yeah, good party. Tony is always bothering us with these functions but I’m glad I can see you – well, whoever said Cap didn’t know how to talk to women, wasn’t listening.  
\- Thank you Steve.

 

You liked the way your conversations flowed with Steve, not much about work but about movies, music and even cooking shows which he told he was choosing some recipes to make it for you. And specially the way he could always compliment you. On your fighting skills, your respect for others agents (even if they didn’t deserve), your hair, your eyes and your body.  
Never did he speak about your body but now you could recognize the way men look at other women because of Steve. During training, even though he wasn’t training you but just passing by the gym, you could feel his eyes on your arms, on your legs and especially on your butt. With the way your body was proportioned you knew there was a lot to see on your butt and maybe the dress you chose for tonight was bringing all the attention to your backside.  
After hours of talking and mingling and gladly accepting two more glasses of wine, Steve invited you to your doom.

 

\- Hey, do you want to come to my room? To just talk, I promise. I like talking to you – Steve recognized the way your eyes bulged at his request but it’s not like you would say no anyway.  
The walk to Steve’s quarters was slow and silent, you hadn’t even realized that it was almost 3 AM and you were glad you had the next morning off.  
\- So here’s me – Steve said. His room was a perfect definition of man and army. Everything neatly placed in a unidentified mess. You couldn’t say much since you still had to share a room with two other agents.

 

And like Steve promised you mostly talked and looked at each other eyes and finally, touched.  
At first, he touched your hand to show where some character in one of his stories had been injured, but he didn’t let go. Then, he touched your hair because he couldn’t help but look in awe at natural hair out of the SHIELD approved bun. After, it was your neck, and that was your doom. Steve touched your neck and you stopped breathing for a second, he came close and looked into your eyes in the way that only he could do. And you felt seen, and desired like only Steve could do.

All of sudden but still feeling like it took too long, you were finally kissing Steve. He tasted like mint and beer, excitement and serenity. Steve was perfect and you didn’t know where the thoughts of how this perfect specimen of a men was kissing you came from but for a second (noticed by him) you stopped the kiss.

\- Something’s wrong? We don’t have to do this.  
\- No, I want it to. It’s just…  
\- Tell me, please.  
\- You are gorgeous. So gorgeous, I’m happy for the chance of kissing you tonight but can't help it but feel like I don't deserve it.  
\- Doll, you are the gorgeous one, all around, on everything. The way you speak and carry yourself in a room, the way you look inside every kind of tactical gear and civilian clothes. I can’t stop thinking about you.  
\- Well, I’m like glad you like a little more meat on the bones, but…  
\- No, babe. Who cares if you don’t have a thigh gap and your thighs touch, I will gladly separate them for you anyways.


End file.
